


【中文翻译】Hypnotics 催眠药

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Butts, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam问了每个人都渴望知道的问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Hypnotics 催眠药

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypnotics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178750) by [bathylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas). 



> 无架空；设定为Maverick 和 Desperado之间的矛盾没有像游戏里那么尖锐。

“Raiden~”  
  
“你想怎么样？”  
  
“你就是这么和我说话的么？太残忍了！”  
  
“你。要。干。嘛。”  
  
“放松，pretty boy！我只是想和你聊聊。”  
  
“有话就说，我现在可没时间和你耗。”  
  
Sam轻蔑地笑了一下作为回答，溜达着接近另一个男人。“哎哟，这话可真伤人，menino①。”他说着，夸张地举起一只手，透过那坚硬的机械护甲，抚着他的心口。  
  
“正合我意，你可是我的敌人。”Raiden面无表情地回答道，专注于他的伸展运动，以此来解决他改造人躯体的肌肉抽筋问题。他不希望在丹佛的任何一座高楼的楼顶上被人打扰，但很显然他的运气不太好。  
  
尽管他们是敌人，Raiden还是了解到Sam只有在他自己想要的时候才会变成一个严重的威胁。了解到这个事实让他们之间的交流变得更轻松愉快，也缓解了先前剑拔弩张的气氛。如果他们不是一开始就处于对立的立场，Raiden很确定他们本可以真的成为朋友。这样想想的话还真是太可惜了。  
  
Sam无视了他心口的“刺痛”，继续逼近Raiden，慢慢地绕着他转圈。“我是来问你一个问题的。”Raiden注视着他的一举一动，虽然没觉得这巴西男人在他周围漫不经心的溜达会造成什么威胁，但还是保持着防御状态。Raiden警惕的态度让Sam不禁轻笑出声，把Raiden的沉默当作是让他继续的暗示。  
  
“Raiden，每个人都想知道，”他以一种近乎淫荡的口吻问道。Raiden僵直了一下，对这次谈话的意义毫无头绪。Sam再一次从他身后消失，只听见他的脚步声越来越近。Raiden注意到男人在离他只有一步之遥的地方停住了脚步，可疑地非常靠近。Raiden决定站直身体以防遭遇到一次花样突袭。  
  
Raiden构思了无数种可能，但惟独没有想到Sam会伸手握住他的屁股，凑近他的耳边低语：“你这屁股是原装的吗？”  
  
Raiden的脸腾地涨红了，犹豫了一会儿，最后猛地一转身，“What the hell, Sam?”  
  
“怎么了？我们都很好奇嘛！你那屁股简直有催眠的魅力！”Sam坏笑了一下，伸出手臂环绕住男人的腰，再次把Raiden拉到跟前。  
  
被禁锢住的Raiden又一次僵直了身体。  
  
“放开我，Rodrigues。”  
  
"Todos saúdam a bunda sagrada~②"  
  
“我发誓，如果你再不放开我的话，我绝对会把你削成人棍扔在这里。”  
  
这个威胁让Sam大笑起来，Raiden觉得他甚至都能感受到Sam胸腔的震动。重获自由的Raiden确保了在他们之间制造了足够的距离。  
  
“好吧，我投降。”Sam向前走了几步，抓住Raiden的下巴，逼迫他和他对视。“不过请一定转告它的创造者，这可真是一件完美的艺术品。”Sam咕哝着，在离开之前大胆地在Raiden的唇上留下一个挑逗的啄吻。  
  
Raiden震惊地呆立在原地，双颊绯红，呼吸艰难。  
  
“我要去杀了那个男人。”在继续他的锻炼之前，Raiden咆哮着说。

\-------------------------------------------

文中葡萄牙语的注释：  
①menino - boy - 骚年  
②Todos saúdam a bunda sagrada - all hail the holy butt - 电臀万岁

——完——


End file.
